I'm Leaving
by xX-Fiona-Xx
Summary: One Shot. Hermione Is Leaving.


_Well this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction i've uploaded so I hope you enjoy. This fanfiction has not been Beta-read so any mistakes are my own._

_Reviews would be nice!_

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter do you think Snape would be Dead?_

* * *

I wish sometimes that people could see the real me, the one that hides under this brainy exterior but then again its just a wish

I wish sometimes that people could see the real me, the one that hides under this brainy exterior but then again its just a wish. I want people to really look at me not just glance at me if I pass them in the hallways; the only really acknowledge me when I'm with the boys (Or when they want help with their homework). I want my parents to understand that I will not be leaving the wizarding world anytime soon, I want them to understand that I love the new life I discovered at the age of 11. I want them to understand that I never felt right in the non-magical world but I don't want them to know that I don't quite fit in here either.

These are all things I want yet the thing I need is something I don't believe will ever happen.

I need somebody, somebody to understand what I go through every day, somebody to listen to me, somebody who isn't just using me for my brain.

I need somebody who truly cares.

* * *

I've always had my doubts about my acceptance into the wizarding world; I never truly seemed to fit in anywhere. Even the sorting hat took its time trying to figure out where to place me, I couldn't be in Slytherin I was nowhere near sneaky enough not to mention the fact that I was a muggleborn. I was more then smart enough to be in Ravenclaw and I work really hard just like a Hufflepuff, yet my bravery shone through and I was chosen to be a Gryffindor. This was all fine and hunky dory until I over heard that miserable little red head boy saying that I had no friends. He was right I didn't nobody had noticed me; Nobody had wanted to be my friend.

I had thought that when I came into the magical world it would be well magical, that my life would change for the better, I would have friends, People would genuinely like me and most of all Father and Mother would stop yelling at each other and would remember that at one stage they really had liked each other. Oh how my dreams where shattered. I tried so hard in every class since I thought I would have to know everything, learn everything because I was a muggleborn I had never encountered magic before and surely everybody else already knew everything.

That was all in my First year. I did find friends, but as I just found out, not true ones. The boys I had thought of as friends ever since they saved me from that troll just left me behind as if I had never even existed.

It is the beginning of my seventh year here at Hogwarts now, The Miserable Red head male was talking to the Boy-Who-Lived-More-Then-Once and Miserable Red head Female as they walked right past me without even acknowledging my existence. Harry had defeated Voldemort and the end of our Sixth Year; it had gone to his head, badly. I was no longer good enough for them, and in the letter he and Ron had sent me they said "We only used you for our homework really, now that we are heroes we don't need our OWLS and NEWTS anymore everyone's already offering us jobs" It was the straw that broke the Camels back, my parents the day before had finally decided after 6 years of bickering and separation to finally get a divorce. The only catch was neither of them wanted to take me with them. I would only remind them constantly of the years they spent together. I felt like I was being shunned from all sides, nobody wanted me, nobody really cared.

At that point in time I met Samantha and her friends. Well I re-met Samantha; we had gone to school together (back when I went to muggle school). I began to hand out with Samantha more and more. She convinced me to get my belly button pierced. I was shocked to find out that I liked it, the pain of it made me forget what my friends had done to me. It let me escape.

By the end of the holidays not only was my belly button pierced I had pierced my ears 2 more times on each ear but the thing I was most proud of was my tattoo, it represented everything Gryffindor's Hate. It is green and black and silver, and it is a snake. I planned to charm it when I got back to school to writhe along my skin and move from place to place, Currently it sat on the area spanning from the middle of my back where my bra strap sat and up along the back of my shoulders before coming down and ending with the snakes head just under my collar bone. The time had come now for me to go back to Hogwarts, time for me to see if I still had any friends.

* * *

It turns out I don't have any friends the Gryffindor's seeing the all mighty Boy Who lives treatment of me followed suit, far quicker then I had imagined. The worst part of it was not the betrayal of friends I cared about, it was the fact that even the first years refused to talk to me, or even look at me for that matter, I was completely ostracized from my own house.

I worked hard in all my classes, I got good grades but I put the effort into producing my work as I used to. There was after all no point anymore, I had no friends who I could share my marks with, and my parents barely understood the grading system the professors used, Though now that they had separated and didn't want me anymore I couldn't tell them anyway.

During the first few months I thought of leaving my magical existence behind and going back to live as a muggle, after all I had kept up with my muggle school work during the holidays - people never knew that Hermione Granger actually studied 2 separate school curriculum's, yet something held me back. Though not for long, I had waited 4 months before I cracked and exploded. It was magnificent.

The entire school watched as I verbally bought Their Saviour to his proverbial knees before me. I called him a tosser, a liar and all manner of nasty degrading names (which you should never ever use now children) Until I got him to see just how much his and Ron's little game had hurt me. He tried to grovel and he tried to apologise, I didn't let him he was just trying to save face after all.

"Apology not accepted Mr Potter"

I then waved my wand and my trunks appeared in a whirl of light in front of me.

"I'm leaving"

Silence stole over the Great Hall shutting down all whispered comments.

"Miss Granger no student may leave Hogwarts with out parental permission unless they are over the age of consent, which you are not for another three months" McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress. She did ok but still she was no Dumbledore.

"You are forgetting in your old age Headmistress, It was you in my third year was it not who campaigned and got me a time turner? I am well over the age of consent, by about 3 years I believe. I'm not Nearly 17, I'm nearly 21 so goodbye Headmistress, I would say see you later but I will not be returning to the magical world. Maybe not forever but I will not be coming back for a long time.

* * *

_AN: Well Review Please!_


End file.
